Late To Class Again
by iFullmetalgeek
Summary: Akane and Clay come to class late again. Everyone thinks Clay was just busy playing video games but only Clay, Akane and Sid know the real reason. While all this is going on Tsugumi takes it upon herself to ask Akane out on a date?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so Akane x Tsugumi is my favorite pairing in the Soul Eater universe. I don't know why it just is. So I wrote this little fan fiction. If you guys like it I'll continue it so please like it!**

* * *

**Late To Class Again**

"Sorry Sid!" Clay said as he and Akane walked into class late again, "I was at the arcade playing some games and I made Akane come with."  
"It's fine Clay, you'll just have to stay after school and study again," Sid said as Akane walked towards him. "Well what did you find?" He whispered to Akane.  
"So far all signs are pointing towards someone from the witches world. We have no clues as to the identity of the witch though," Akane explained.  
"Right, I'll help you and Clay search more after school. As of right now go to your seat and remember not to mention-" Sid was cut off by Clay.  
"We know, we know. We won't tell a soul." Clay said in an annoyed voice having heard that 100 times from Sid.  
"Just go take your seats," Sid told them.  
Akane and Clay took their seats. Clay sat in between Anya and Meme while Akane took the seat to the left of Tsugumi. "Hey Akane," Tsugumi whispered with a smile on her face.  
"Hello Harudori."  
"Why don't you ever pull Clay away from those games? I... I don't want you to fall behind on your school work..."  
"Never try to pull Clay away from his video games. Things may end badly," Akane chuckled, "and don't worry Harudori, I make up the work in the after school classes we have to take."  
"But... It's just not fair..." Tsugumi responded, "Why should you have to pay for something thats Clay's fault?"  
"Because we're partners. Partners stick together," Akane glanced at Tsugumi and smiled. Tsugumi's face turned a light shade of pink as she held in a giggle.  
"I guess you're right Akane... H-hey.. You aren't doing anything tomorrow are you...?"  
"No, I don't think so at least. Why do you ask?"  
Taugumi's face turned a brighter shade of pink, "W-well... I.. I was wondering if maybe..." She put her pointer fingers together, "Y-you wanted to... Hang out or something... I totally understand if you don't want to.."  
Akane smiled, "I'd love to hang out with you Harudori."  
Tsugumi's eyes sparkled as she looked at Akane, "Really!?" Everyone in the class looked at Tsugumi. She put her hands over her mouth realizing how loud she had been, "S-sorry..."  
Akane whispered to her, "I'll meet you at your dorm at noon tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update my stories. I haven't really had any ideas so that's why it's been taking so long. I'll try to update them regularly but no promises. ^^; **

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Akane waited outside the girl's dormitory for Tsugumi. He had sent her a text several minutes before telling her he was on his way. As Akane waited he checked his watch, he had been standing there for a good five minutes. "Hm, I wonder if she got my text…" Akane wondered, before his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and swiped the screen. It was a text from Tsugumi which said, "Be out in a few, I'm still getting ready. ^^;;" Akane laughed quietly to himself when he saw the emoticon that Tsugumi had used. He sent a reply saying, "Okay, I'll be waiting outside." He wasn't the type of person who would send people an emoticon but he decided to add ' ' to his text before sending it.

Soon after Tsugumi came running out of the dorm wearing white spaghetti strapped tanktop with a black hoodie over it that was zipped up halfway. She also had on a pair of white capris with black flip flops on her feet. She looked up at Akane with her hands behind her back with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face, "Eh… Sorry for my clothes… I don't really have anything that's very… Um… Pretty… Heh…"

Akane simply smiled at her and said, "What do you mean? Those clothes make you look really pretty."

Tsugumi's face turned slightly pink as she smiled back at Akane, "Th-thanks, Akane-kun."

"You're welcome Harudori." Akane replied as he held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

Tsugumi looked at Akane's arm then back to his face before nodding and looping her arm with his, "Mhm! Let's go!" She smiled brightly at Akane as they began walking. "So, what did you have in mind for our… Date~?" Tsugumi giggled to herself happily as she asked the question. Akane couldn't help but laugh a bit at the cute girl giggling next to him.

"Well, I figured that we could go to the fair. How does that sound?" Akane asked.

Tsugumi nodded, "Yeah! That sounds really fun!"

Once they arrived at the fair Tsugumi looked around in amazement. She had never been to the fair in Death City before and it was far more than she had expected. There were ferris wheels, roller coasters and other fun looking rides. Tsugumi couldn't decide which one she wanted to go on first. She jumped around and pointed at each one they passed exclaiming, "LET'S GO ON THAT ONE! NO WAIT, THAT ONE! WAIT! THAT ONE LOOKS FUN!" Akane simply laughed at the excited girl.

"How about that one?" Akane pointed to the large rollercoaster in the middle of the fair grounds.

Tsugumi froze as she looked at the large ride. It had many lights flashing on it which on its own could probably light the entire fair grounds. "Yeeeaaaah!" Tsugumi exclaimed, as she started pulling on Akane toward the ride.

"Woah!" Akane said when Tsugumi pulled him. They both got in one of the carts and after waiting for other people to get in the other carts the ride took off. Akane and Tsugumi, who were in the first cart were both laughing and having a great time as they went up and down, through loops and to the left and right on the track.

They soon were reaching the highest point on the track. They arrived at the very top and the two of them looked at each other as Tsugumi took Akane's hand. He nodded and smiled as they held on to each other tightly. Then, the rided started going down the track. Akane and Tsugumi screamed in excitement and through their hands up.

Several hours had passed and it was starting to get late, "Why don't I walk you home now?"

Tsugumi nodded, "Alright." She took his hand and leaned against him as they began walking, "I had a lot of fun with you tonight Akane-kun."

"I had a lot of fun too," he replied, "we should do it again tomorrow."

"Yes, I'd like that." Tsugumi smiled at Akane.

They had reached the girl's dormitory and were both standing outside the door, "Akane…?"

"What is it Harudori?"

"I'm… I'm really glad we did this." She looked up at Akane with her bright purple eyes.

"I'm glad we did this too." They both stood still, looking into each other's eyes. Several moments passed before Akane started to lean into Tsugumi. Her heart began to pound as she felt herself standing on her tiptoes trying to close the gap between them. They both closed their eyes and they could feel each other's breath, but right before their lips could connect…

An explosion.

To be continued…


End file.
